villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mai Mashiro
Mai Mashiro is the villainous deuteragonist of the 2014 manga Dead Tube. Mai is a teenage girl in her high school swim club who approaches series protagonist and film club student Tomohiro Machiya and asks him to film her constantly for the next two days. However, she reveals herself to be part of a snuff-filming ring and asks Tomohiro to film her killing spree. ''Dead Tube'' Mai has him film her swimming, with friends after school, and even in compromising situations, such as in the shower or even going to the bathroom. Mai even has him film her all night while she is asleep. Along the way, Mai behaves seductively and strongly implies attraction to Tomohiro. Mai reveals a boy named Yamamoto who bullied Tomohiro in middle school to be a her boyfriend, however, he keeps filming as Mai goes on a date with her Yamamoto and even enters an abandoned factory and starts to have sex with him. Before the Yamamoto can complete the act, however, Mai seizes a metal pipe from the floor of the factory and brutally clubs him to death. Tomohiro is strangely transfixed by the scene, and realized to his horror that he is aroused by the murder. Mai, still nude and covered in her victim's blood, asks Tomohiro to stand still and kisses him, before taking the memory card from his camera. Tomohiro meets Mai the next day at school, and she tells him that she has managed to frame an innocent man for her crime, and also declares herself to be Tomohiro's lover. She also pays him five million yen for his camerawork and tells him to continue working with her as a camera, this time to film the head of his film club, a girl named Oushima Sanagi for five days, claiming she will commit suicide after five days. During a field trip attended by the entire film club, along with Mai, Tomohiro films them, until one day until Oushima's death. Throughout the field trip, Oushima seduces Tomohiro. On the last day of the drip, Oushima takes Tomohiro aside and states that she received a text and photos from Mai showing her boyfriend murdered, as well as three boys in the film club. Mai also states that she had Mizuno, a girl from the film club raped by three male accomplices. The text warns that if Oushima does not commit suicide in two days, more of her friends will die. Oushima and Tomohiro formulate a plan to ambush and kill Mai the next day on the roof of the school. Shortly before enacting her plan, Oushima confesses her love for Tomohiro and kisses him. The next day, Mai visits the roof of the school, and sees Oushima about to commit suicide, but then shocks everyone by revealing she knows Tomohiro is hiding behind the door. At that moment, Mizuno tackles Mai to the ground and demands that Tomohiro kill Mai now, stated that she is behind her rape and the other boys murder. Mai, however, managed to recover and tosses Mizuno at Oushima, pushing Oushima off the building. Tomohiro attacks Mai with a baseball bat, and clubs her to death. Moments later, however, Oushima appears from the stairs, perfectly alive, and states she landed on a soft awning set up a floor below, and the dead body on the ground was actually a girl she and two accomplices had kidnapped and thrown from the window. At the same time, the two male accomplices reveal themselves, and Mizuno reveals she was an Oushima's accomplice as well. Oushima states that Mizuno killed a random person, who was not really her boyfriend, and even, more bizarrely, Mizuno allowed herself to be raped by three boys in the film club, who were in on the scheme, and were later murdered by Oushima. Oushima then reveals her true "love" was not a person at all, but her obsession with producing amateur snuff films and uploading them to a site called "Dead Tube". She also reveals her interest in Tomohiro is a lie, and that she is sexually involved with both of her male accomplices. She then asks for Tomohiro's last words. Tomohiro responds "Too bad", and Mai apparently rise from the dead, drawing an awl and a collapsing baton, and brutally murders all of Oushima's accomplices. Oushima picks up Tomohiro's baseball bat, and attempts to defend herself, only to discover it was actually a foam bat covered in bandages filled with fake blood- Mai faked her own murder. Mai hits the bat hard enough to break it with her baton. Oushima desperately undresses and offers Tomohiro sex in exchange for his life. Mai tells her she will spare her life if she kneels before Tomohiro and licks his boots. Mai quickly reveals she is lying, that she and Tomohiro had planned all of this and seizes Oushima and hangs her by the ankles from the school building and cuts the rope, causing her to fall to her death. The film is then presumably uploaded to "Dead Tube". Personality Mai is a ruthless sadist who enjoys toying and murdering her victims along causing mayhem, though she's highly intelligent and is very careful to not be caught by the authorities, incriminating innocent people in the process. She is a skilled actress. May behaves like highly intelligent psychopaths, displaying no signs of remorses towards her victims, making her dangerous and merciless. She is extremely thrilled to upload films on Dead Tube, but it is unknown if she actually realizes the gravity of her acts, possibly due to her psychopathic nature. Quite self-centered, she has an obsession of herself, as she spends her time filming herself. She is a corrupting influence as well, as she successfully convinced Tomohiro to join her (albeit Tomohiro already displayed signs of borderline psychopathy). Despite her sadistic-borderline disorder, Mai is not completely heartless, and does have some redeeming traits, as it is strongly implied that she fell in love with Tomohiro, and is willing to protect him at all cost. Thus, this would make her a kind of chaotic Yandere (or rather, "in-love" Yangire). Category:Serial Killers Category:Affably Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Criminals Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Egotist Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Extravagant Category:Female Category:Femme Fatale Category:Honorable Category:Horror Villains Category:In Love Category:Incriminators Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Karma Houdini Category:Love Rivals Category:Manga Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Mutilators Category:On & Off Category:Perverts Category:Protagonists Category:Protective Category:Psychopath Category:Rivals Category:Rogues Category:Sadomasochists Category:Snuff Filmer Category:Social Darwinists Category:Sophisticated Category:Successful Category:Teenagers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Trickster Category:Vengeful Category:Vigilante Category:Weaklings